Oobi's House
Oobi's house is where Oobi lives with his sister Uma and his grandpa Grampu. It is one of the main settings of the show. It is an old-fashioned, single-story home. The exterior is painted red, and it is surrounded by a picket fence. The front door is green and has a wreath on it. To the right of the door, there is a mailbox and a golden plaque of Oobi, Uma, and Grampu's silhouettes. The family has a garden gnome named "Fritz" that sits in front of the doorway. There is a screen door at the back of the house. This door leads to the yard and the garden. There are usually sunflowers, pots, and outdoor toys in the backyard. Living room The living room is the main room of the house. On the back wall, there is a window and a door that leads to the front yard. Grampu's grand piano is in the corner of the back and right walls. The right wall has another door that leads to Oobi and Uma's bedroom. The left wall has a mirror, a painting, and some photos on it. In the middle of the living room, there are a few tables and a big red couch. Different photos of Grampu and the kids are scattered around on the tables. Oobi-Make-Art-the-kids-walk-over.png|The left wall Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Grampu-looking-for-Uma.png|The couch Oobi-Piano-Lesson-Inka-and-Grampu.png|The piano area Bathroom The bathroom is where the family goes to wash up. Two different sets were used for the bathroom: a small one in the shorts, and a bigger one in season one. The original bathroom set was a closet-sized room with dark blue walls, a turquoise mirror, and a sink with a few toiletries on it. The newer set was much bigger and brighter. It had a big bathtub, a window with stained-glass butterfly decorations on it, and tiled walls with framed photos of the family on them. The bathroom is never seen in season two. Oobi Feelings! - Scene 3.jpg|The original set Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Uma-nervous.png|The updated set Bedroom The bedroom is where Oobi and Uma sleep. Oobi's bed is on the left, and Uma's is on the right. They have two nightstands with lamps on them. Oobi's side of the room is usually messy, while Uma always keeps her side neat and tidy. Weirdly, Oobi has lots of socks on his side of the room, but he's a hand puppet and has no use for them. Oobi-Grampu-Day-bedroom-pan.png|The nightstands Oobi-Clean-Up-Uma-makes-the-bed.png|Oobi's bed Oobi-Clean-Up-Uma's-side.png|Uma's bed Kitchen The kitchen is where Grampu makes food for the kids. Like the bathroom, two different sets were used for the kitchen: one in the shorts, and another in the full-length episodes. In the shorts, the kitchen was dark and had red-tinted lighting that gave the characters a pinkish-red look. The newer kitchen set was bigger and had normal lighting. Oobi Share Pretzels! - Scene 2 Kako.jpg|The kitchen in the shorts... Oobi-Pretend-Circus-lunch.png|...and in the full-length show. Playroom The playroom is only seen in a few of the shorts ("Painting!", "Drawing Game!", and "Macaroni Jewelry!"). It is where Oobi and Uma go to play and make art. Finger paintings, art easels, and a closet of toys can be seen on the back wall. The room connects to the backyard, and the doorway seems to have a wooden gate instead of a door. It's unknown what happened to this set after the shorts, but it is completely gone in the full-length episodes. Oobi-show-living-room-set-raised.png|Living room set Oobi-show-kitchen-set.png|Kitchen set Category:Locations Category:Multiple-show locations